


Finally Home

by Brynn_Jones



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Jones/pseuds/Brynn_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is feeling dejected after his husband laughed at him for thinking he had a chance as a television reporter. After coming home and finding him crying, Cyrus steps up to the plate and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What is that? How do you spell it? Oh, sounds useful... do you know where I could get one?

Cyrus was finally home. He arrived completely exhausted after the several-days-long whirl of insistent questions, endless arguments and political manipulations, and all he wanted to do was flop down on his bed and succumb to a much needed sleep. As soon as he entered his bedroom though, he realized it was not meant to be. His husband was sitting in the middle of their large bed, cocooned in the heavy blankets they had bought together and crying. Cyrus sighed tiredly at the sight, he had almost forgot about their argument in his office, being a lot more bothered by the President's decision not to candidate for his second term than his marital problems. Now that the catastrophe had been averted though, he remembered. He remembered and he felt ashamed of how he had treated his husband only a few days after they managed to somewhat fix their relationship.

"James?" he asked hesitantly, taking off his suit jacket and draping it over a nearby armchair.

The upset journalist raised his head slowly, his cheeks streaked with salt, before he pressed his face back into his folded arms and burst into fresh tears.

Cyrus frowned. "James, sweetheart, look at me."

James didn't look at him but he did acknowledge him: "I hate you."

The Chief of Staff sat down on the bed, peering closely at his distraught husband, and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, James. I was angry and frustrated and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I shouldn't have said those things."

James still didn't look at him but he did stop sobbing. "Why did you then? Why, Cy? Do you have any idea how I feel?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I wasn't thinking about you at the time, I had a situation to fix and it wasn't going well. I still shouldn't have said those things to you though."

His husband shrugged. "You were right anyway. Maybe that's why it hurt so much, I am naive and stupid and I have no business anywhere near that job. You were right, I just-" he swallowed loudly, "I just deluded myself into thinking that I could do it, that you'd be proud of me, that you'd support me."

"I was- I am proud of you."

James looked up, trying to focus at Cyrus through his watery eyes. "Why did you yell at me then? You laughed at me. You called me stupid."

At that moment, seeing the love of his life so sad and small, sitting buried under the blankets, Cyrus knew he would do anything to make it right again. To fix it. "I know, James, and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I actually think you are more than capable of being a television reporter."

James finally managed to focus properly at his husband, seeing Cyrus raise a gently teasing eyebrow. "Sweetheart, if I didn't believe in you, I would've recognized right away that there was something suspicious about that job offer. But I didn't. I didn't find it strange, and maybe I should have, should have known Mellie was cooking something. But I didn't."

James stared at him. "So you did believe in me? Or did you manipulate me into forgiving you just now?"

Cyrus smiled slightly. "Of course not. I admit I didn't pay the matter my full attention, and that was a mistake on my part, but I had been happy for you."

James moved quickly, shoving away the heavy duvet and pressing himself against his husband's chest, letting out a quiet snuffle when he ws enveloped in strong arms.

"You really think I could do it?"

Cyrus kissed the top of his head lightly and nodded. "If you get a chance to properly prove yourself, without anyone pulling at the strings, I know you could do it."

James started crying again, not being able to help himself with his emotions running high and low. "Thank you, Cy. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

Cyrus shook his head. "Not your fault. Mellie knew exactly what she was doing, she's a political animal if I ever saw one. She went straight for my weakness."

James stiffened. "I m your weakness."

It wasn't a question, going by the deadpan tone of his voice, but Cyrus answered anyway: "Yes, you are. I don't regret it though, never have."

James scoffed. "Yeah well, I'm done," he said, his voice bitter, "I don't want to be a journalist anymore. Or a television reporter or anything. I give up. I'm happy being a father and a husband and that's it."

"So you're gonna become a political wife? You've always scoffed at that."

"At least I won't cause you anymore problems."

"James, sweetheart, this is not a political marriage-"

"Clearly. You said it yourself once, our marriage is a political nonsense. A politician and a reporter? I am your weakness, an obstacle, and people are always going to use it against you. Be it Mellie or myself. So I give up, I'll be your husband first and anything else second."

Cyrus brought his hand over James' mouth to quieten him. "Shush, while that is a good political idea, it's not what I want. I fell in love with you, the handsome and fierce journalist. I knew what I was getting myself into. Don't give up."

James untangled himself from his husband's embrace and scowled. "I had almost got you arrested doing my job, Cy. I could've lost you because of my job and I lied under an oath because my job was interfering with my marriage. I don't want to go through that ever again."

Cyrus contemplated the determined expression on James' face for a while before nodding slowly. He never imagined he'd be the one trying to persuade James not to quit being a reporter. He hated that job, he hated how it made them natural enemies and yet here he was. If James felt he had to do this though, then who was he to stand in the way?

"All right, whatever you want, love. You don't have to work, it's not like we need the money and if you're happy to stay at home..."

"I am."

Cyrus nodded again. "Good."

James suddenly went rigid. "I will need a hobby though, otherwise I could die of boredom in here. Do you have an idea? What do political wives even do?"

Cyrus laughed at the pouty look his husband gave him. "I don't know. Charities? War orphans, cancer patients, rape victims, LGBT."

James stared at the headboard, his eyes unfocused. "Charities. Good idea, that's as far away from politics as one can get."

"You're kidding right? Charities?"

"No, I think it's a good idea. It'll make me feel useful and it won't cause any troubles-"

"James-"

"No, listen, Cy. I need to know that whatever I'm doing id helping someone, I want to feel like I'm a part of something. Charity will help me do that."

Cyrus raised his hands in surrender. "All right, just promise you'll concentrate on something you like, education, literature, anything. I don't want you to become bitter, don't give up on happiness."

James smiled. "You're  lot nicer to me now that I'm not a journalist. I could get used to this."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "You know I can't be always nice. My job is frustrating most of the time. I'm under a lot of pressure and I become angry."

"I know, I know, the weight of the world lays on your shoulders."

"You have no idea, James."

James' breath hitched. "Tell me about it, Cy. Tell me what you did these past few days."

Cyrus studied his husband carefully, noticing his dilated pupils his quickened breath, his half-opened mouth. "Seriously? This turns you on?"

James nodded, licking his lips in a provocative way and looking utterly ridiculous while doing it. And kind of sexy, come to think of it, in a weird dorky way.

"Well," started Cyrus slowly, his voice deep, "I have been arguing with Mellie, trying to make her see reason, yelling at Fitz to deal with his wife threatening the President's security with hell-"

That did it. James pounced on him, shutting him up with a violent kiss, hands searching for Cyrus' belt buckle. "Come on, Cy. Make love to me."

Cyrus didn't need to be told twice. He undid the belt of his husband's bathrobe, finding only a pair of skimpy boxer briefs underneath. He decided to leave them on for the moment because James was currently kissing a wet trail down his chest and Cyrus couldn't be bothered to make his hands work, but when he found himself clad only in his own underwear and - curiously - a necktie, he turned the tables on James. He rolled them over, tugging his husband's pants down his legs and immediately getting hold of his erection.

James threw his head back, letting out a wanton moan and wiggling his hips slightly in search of some friction.

Cyrus smirked. "Patience, love."

James stopped moving, biting his bottom lip in concentration.

Cyrus squeezed his partner's throbbing manhood as a reward. "Good, now tell me what you want."

James started wiggling again but his movement was stopped by Cyrus' hands on his hips. "Less moving, more talking, sweetheart. What do you want?"

James groaned. "I want you in me, like this, on my back."

Cyrus nodded and leaned over to reach his bedside table to grab a bottle of lube, ignoring the packet of condoms they had stopped using years ago, yet still had on hand.

"Don't move," he said again, knowing James got off on his dominance, as he opened the lube and poured some of the clear liquid on his fingers. "Now spread your legs, sweetheart."

James did as he was told, resting his feet on the bed covers and relaxing his muscles.

Cyrus watched all this with rapt attention, finding James' ritual as sexy as ever. He waited for his husband to make eye contact before pouring some more lube down James' crack, working it carefully into his hole with one finger.

James sighed, hooking his right leg over Cyrus' shoulder.

"Come on, Cy."

Cyrus checked James' eyes for any sign of pain and finding none, he added a second finger, kissing the side of his husband's thigh, making sure to leave slight mark, while loosening James' channel.

It took a few minutes of merciless teasing for James to become desperate enough to beg.

"Come on, Cy. Give it to me."

Cyrus smirked, not ceasing his movements. "What do you mean?"

"Cyrus, please. You know what I want, it's not that hard to find my-"

James let out a high-pitched moan, when the older man finally brushed against his prostate.

"Oh god, yes. Cyrus, yes."

Cyrus picked up the lube again, adding a dollop to where his fingers disappeared in James' body, before pushing a third finger inside. He waited a beat for James to relax, then started moving his hand with more force, making James moan louder and louder.

After another minute, he pulled himself up a bit, kissing his husband's forehead, and asked him breathlessly: "Another one?"

James shook his head. "No, I'm ready. God, come on, I'm ready."

Cyrus nodded, pulling his fingers out, watching the younger man's hole spasm with interest, before taking off his own boxers. He reached for the lube bottle for the third time, spreading a generous amount over his erection. He then checked James' face again as he lined himself up.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, come on."

Cyrus took hold of James' hips, tickling his sides slightly to relax his muscles before carefully pushing in.

Cyrus was finally home.


End file.
